Mi Pequeña Luz
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: SN/ El cumpleaños del Teme ah llegado, y con eso, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro también. Al llegar al esperado lugar del encuentro.../Después de todo... eres mi pequeña luz.


**¡Hello!**

Minna-san~ Se que me deparecí mucho de Fanfiction, pero la inspiración no venía a mi... ¡Pero hoy si! El cumpleaños del Teme tenía que ser -.-U.

En fin... ¡Otanjobi Omedetto Sasuke!

PD: Por cosas del destino no lo eh podido subir ayer TT^TT ¡Pero aún así: Feliz cumpleaños (Atrasado) Sasukin!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Aclaración:**

-_Cursiva: FlashBack_

_-"Cursiva": Pensamientos._

_-__**Negrita: **__Dialogos._

**Mi Pequeña Luz**

**·~SxN~·**

Nunca había tenido nada. Por eso entendía lo que era la venganza, el odio y la destrucción... pero, gracias a eso, también sabía que la esperanza, el amor y la salvación eran mucho más fuertes...

Gracias a él.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que lo descubrí...

A pesar de haber caído en la profunda oscuridad... vi un rayo de luz... naranja.

**·~SxN~·**

_Era mi cumpleaños... no me interesaba el número ni el porque le recordaba. Simplemente había querido venir al río, necesitaba estar más solo de lo usual... Necesitaba descargarme en paz, sin todas esas niñas revoloteando a mi alrededor._

_Llevaba un buen rato sentado en la orilla, cuando sentí una pequeña roca caer a mi lado y mi miraba realizo un viaje hasta el pequeño niño que la había arrojado._

_Al verlo sonreí levemente. Me recordaba a la mañana... Cabello rubio como el Sol... Ropajes naranjas como el cielo del amanecer. E incluso sus ojos eran puros... Puros como el agua._

_No me asemejaba en nada a él... pero eso no evito el hecho de que una curiosa amistad naciera entre nosotros._

_Ese día celebré mi cumpleaños con una sonrisa... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por el hecho de que la luz en persona me había vendio a visitar._

_Y así continuo mi historia, cada día a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar... Me veía con ese dobe que respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto. _

**·~SxN~·**

E incluso ahora... No puedo dejar de cumplir con esa muda promesa que le hice a mi dobe.

_"Hum... Que bien suena.. MI dobe"_

**·~SxN~·**

Mi cumpleaños había vuelto a llegar y yo me encontraba de camino a las orillas del río donde la historia empezo.

Al llegar, simplemente sonreí internamente al verle.

Se encontraba vestido como siempre... exceptuando el hecho de las orejas de zorro y las lindas nueve colas meciendose graciosamente.

Me acerqué, cuidando el no hacer ningún ruido que lo alertará... y le abracé, pegandole a mi pecho.

**-¡T-Teme! ¡No me asustes así-ttebayo!-** Lo abracé más fuerte y le mordí levemente una de las orejitas**.- ¿Q-qué haces?- **Su inocencia y su lindo sonrojo me hicieron besarle suavemente.

**-Reclamo mi regalo... ¿No es obvio, Usurantonkashi?-** Le sonreí de lado, como solo yo sabía hacer y me posicione junto a él

**-Idiota...-** Alcé una ceja al verle tenderme una pequeña cajita**.- Tú regalo, ten.**

-**Hmph-** Tome el paquete que se me tendía y lo abrí. Encontrandome con un pequeño cuaderno que tenía de portada la última foto que nos tomamos juntos. Aquella donde saliamos formando un corazón con lo brazos.

**-¿Te gusta?-** El pequeño deje de nerviosismo en su voz me hizo abrazarle de nuevo.

**-No me gusta...-** Esperé un segundo y decidí cambiar esa expresión de tristeza y decepción por una de mis favoritas: Sonrojo y verguenza**.- Me encanta.**

**-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasu-chan~!-**Una creciente venita tomo lugar en mi frente mientras suspiraba y abría el cuaderno.

**-No me digas Sasu-chan, Naru-** Ordené pasando páginas... al detenerme a examinar las hojas sonreí. Tenían grabado un "SasuNaru" en la esquina superior derecha. Por otra parte, tenía una especie de marcó con los emblemas de nuestros clanes, sumandole un pequeño y adorable dibujito de ambos en la esquina inferior izquierda**.-Te amo-** Dije al tiempo que lo besaba conmovido por tan asombroso regalo.

**-También te amo, Sasu-chan~-** Respondió cuando nos separamos, a lo que solo suspiré y me levanté, tendiendole la mano.

**-Vamos a casa, Naru-** La luz cogio mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, mientras iba pensando acerca de lo importante que era Naruto en mi vida...

Después de todo, era mi pequeña luz.

Además, le debía una por recordar mi sueño: Verle vestido de un adorable zorrito.

**·~SxN~·**

Seguía garabateando frases en el papel, mientras trataba de conectar mis ideas.

Entonces vi a Naruto dormir sobre su cuaderno de dibujos... y la idea vino a mi. Terminé de anotar los pocos dialogos que faltaban para concluir el último de los volumenes de mi novela y lo cargué a nuestra cama con un solo pensamiento en mente.

_"Espero que mi próximo cumpleaños sea pronto"_

**·~SxN~·**

¡Os deseo lo mejor! Me alegra mucho que hayais leido mi payasada ^^.

La verdad, por ser el cumpleaños de Sasu-chan debía celebrarlo xD, por otra parte, la idea del regalo, del disfraz de zorrito, del que Naru dibujará y de que Sasu escribiera, vino de un sueño w ¡Lo sé! ¡No se que diantres sueño! DD:

Por otra parte... ¡Dejen Reviews! :33

**¡Bye Bye!**


End file.
